No Deal
by The K2
Summary: Laurel tries to make a deal with the FBI, to get Oliver out of prison. It doesn't go her way. Diaz is not benefitted by it either. Crack. Or my attempt at crack.


"Honey, I think we both know that you don't have it in you." Diaz says smugly.

"Yes, I do." Felicity says with determination.

She points the gun at him and for a moment Diaz's expression falters, then her phone rings. She sees its Laurel. She picks it up.

"Laurel, not now."

"I have to tell you something."

"Not now Laurel."

"Its important. It is about Oliver."

* * *

Laurel enters her office. Watson is sitting, she is reviewing some files. She doesn't even bother to look at her.

"Look DA Lance I am a very busy person. I will get to the point. What do you point?"

"I am here to make a deal." Watson looks up from her paperwork.

"Go on."

"Diaz for Oliver," Laurel says with a smirk.

"Come again," Watson asks like she hadn't heard her.

"I will give you Diaz in exchange for Oliver."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" She asks annoyed.

"No, I heard you. I am just trying to understand what made you think, we would release Oliver Queen."

Laurel blinks stupidly. "But I am giving you Diaz…" Watson cuts her off.

"Give us. He has been apprehended Ms Lance. He will be prosecuted for multiple felonies. Murder, racketeering, robbery, arson, blackmail, drug peddling and many more. He is going away for life and given the severity of his actions he will be sent to the Meta-Human wing anyway. We don't have to give you Oliver."

Laurel realises how stupid she was for thinking she could get Oliver out. She starts to leave but Watson stops her.

"You know Laurel, you should try to do something else for a living. Clearly being a DA isn't your thing."

"Yeah, so I made a fool of myself. There is no getting Oliver out, at least not for some time. I am sorry Felicity."

"You did your best Laurel," she mumbles, on the verge of crying. She cuts the line and turns to face Diaz.

"What happened dear, you gonna cry?" He says smugly. Felicity shoots him in the head.

**In my opinion this has to be one of the stupidest things they have done on Arrow. Dude I get it, you need him for the crossover. I do get it. But still. I can tolerate plot over logic. But as a show which focuses on crime, justice. How is this possible? How? I don't know America's justice system. But I sincerely hope you guys don't have such a system. It doesn't make sense. Why will the FBI release Oliver? I know he was trying to do the right thing. He really was. But that doesn't change the fact that he broke the law. That he killed people, he killed a police officer(inadvertently I know, but still he did). He operated even after the Anti Vigilante law had been implemented. I know he was doing the right thing. But he still broke the law and if caught he will have to face consequences. Season 7 changed the status quo nicely. The team disbanded, Oliver in prison, whereas Diaz is free. But they are turned into SCPD black ops, what the fuck. What was the point of everything? Season was just like Crisis on Infinite Earths. Meh with some good moments. The actress playing Oliver pulled the physical aspect of the role nicely but the acting aspect, not so much. Just see episode 20, where she says, "I let our father die because he didn't deserve to live and neither do you." I cringed hard. So hard. As far as Diaz is concerned, I liked how he was portrayed as a soft spoken criminal mastermind. But he needed more background than just- I was bullied in an orphanage, so I will take over the city. Don't ask where I have been for so many years. I believe after, he was revealed in episode 13 of season 6, his story could have been shown as flashbacks, make him at least 2D. Which brings me to the next point- the repetitive nature of Arrow. Of course, some storylines have to be repeated, there is not an infinite possibilities one can pursue, when you are trying to keep a grounded approach. Then why the hell do you need 23 episodes in a season. Cut it down to 15, 14 like the Legends(FYI: I have not watched Legends but at least they don't drag their seasons with 23 episodes). Daredevil(FYI: I haven't seen it as well. I know the people reading this are like 'what, dude'. I know. I will.) from what I have heard has always met with great reviews both from fans and critics. Like it or not, a part of it is because the story remains crisp, short. Doesn't feel stretched. This is precisely what happened with Season 6, the absence of flashback left a considerable whole in the run time. They didn't have a thick enough plot to fill 23 episodes, so they decided to stretch it with the pointless Civil War wannabe thing. Guggenheim actually believed that people would side with the New Team Arrow.**

**New Team Arrow-**

**Dinah- Looking for revenge, her lover his dead. She is defending him. 8 episodes ago he tried to kill Councilwoman Pollard because she was on board with the Anti Vigilante Law. So she deserves to be shot. Most of the city voted in favour of the Law, they deserved to die too I guess. I know love is a complicated thing and that it makes us blind but still, it shouldn't make you that blind.**

**Rene- Oliver gets him a hearing for his daughter. He turns on Oliver, I get it. He was cornered. But that doesn't justify him calling Oliver a thug or saying that William would be disappointed by him( by him or with him, I don't know my grammar is a bit off. I am kind of drunk. If it is possible to get drunk on beer). And he was trying to shoot Laurel. He almost hit Felicity. What the fuck?**

**Curtis- Out of the three, he had the most reason to leave the team. He truly did. His marriage broke apart because he was a vigilante, he could have stopped, to save his marriage, but he didn't. and I really liked Curtis for that. And again I get it, Curtis was hurt that Oliver didn't trust him, or more importantly Felicity didn't. He had that right. But why is he willing to help Dinah kill Laurel? And why is he willing to seriously injure Digg just so Dinah can get her revenge. A little extreme don't you think. **

**Original Team Arrow- We need the money, money, money.**

**They needed a better motivation than just- we need the money.**

**I am sorry, but just think about it- If Cayden James realised that he would eventually get caught, so tells Oliver that he will give the city back its money but Oliver must let him go free. Would Oliver let him? Please just ask yourself this. **

**OVERALL THE WORST SEASON OF ARROW IN MY OPINION. EVEN WORSE THAN SEASON 4. I AM NOT KIDDING. At least season 4 had Darkh, who could be charismatic and deadly. He had that. **

**I know it is probably a bit too late. But what do you think of The Mandalorian. I think it is the best thing to happen to Star Wars under Disney.**

**I have spoken.**


End file.
